The University of Tennessee Health Science Center (UTHSC) and St. Jude Children's Research Hospital (SJCRH) have formed a consortium to improve and expand multidisciplinary didactic training of clinical research skills and mentorship for career development of new clinical investigators. We will build on the strengths of each institution, including the existing Master of Science in Epidemiology Program (MSE), the General Clinical Research Center, the 21st Century Scholars Program, and a rich environment of clinical research activities, including active Centers of Excellence and experienced senior research faculty, spanning both campuses. Close collaboration with UTHSC's Colleges of Medicine, Nursing, Dentistry, and Pharmacy will strengthen our multidisciplinary efforts. Specifically, we plan to increase the relevance of the current MSE by establishing a Clinical Research Track. We also plan to improve accessibility to training by creating a Clinical Research Certificate program that offers web-based, self-paced learning, with 4 core courses in clinical research. These certificate courses will offer credit transferable to the MSE. Additionally, to improve accessibility to training, we hope to establish scholarships for qualified students. Finally, we plan to establish a supervised mentorship program that will facilitate linkages across institutions, colleges, departments, and disciplines. The consortium will sponsor formal workshops on successful mentoring. K30 MSE participants in the Clinical Research Track will be assigned a mentoring team consisting of 5 individuals, at least 2 who have completed formal mentor training, to assist in their career development. This proposed K30 grant initiative will allow the consortium to incorporate existing pockets of clinical research training and support into an integrated program through education (coursework), mentoring, and financially through the support of the 21st Century Scholars Program. By increasing the relevance of training, its accessibility for busy clinicians, and formal mentoring, we will provide a continuum of career-development support for the next generation of clinical researchers advancing prevention, diagnosis, and management of human disease.